La otra cara de la moneda
by agua-de-luna
Summary: No empezo siendo mala , nosotros la corrompimos


LA OTRA CARA DE LA MONEDA

Mi escrito relata la historia de una bruja en especial. Su inicio hasta su fin.

Eruka, la bruja de hansel y gretel.

Y como se transformo de una bruja buena y amable, a un terrible ser que devoraba niños perdidos.

Ella comenzó siendo la bruja mas hermosa de toda la comarca en la cual vivía… y también era la mas dulce y amable.

Esto se debía a que en el mundo de las brujas si eras hermosa por dentro se reflejaba en el exterior.

Ella no era narcisista, ni vanidosa, y mucho menos cruel.

Tal era el amor de ella a la naturaleza, que nunca había comido ningún tipo de carne.

Al igual que muchas brujas, Eruka había vivido apartada del ser humano. Y no comprendía porque debían vivir alejadas de ellos, ya que eran seres tan impresionantes, que sin tener magia podían crear cosas tan hermosas.

Como magníficos vestidos, cajas que al abrirse producían un bello sonido el cual era producido por una extraña maquinita que había en su interior, objetos en los que escribían cosas llamados libros.

Cada vez que veía a un humano su fascinación aumentaba.

Ver esas cosas que utilizaban para decorarse, unos cristales que al ponerlos frente a sus ojos mejoraban su visión y un objeto de metal que al verlo sabía la hora.

Eruka, se acercaba a todo ser humano, bello o feo .A los bellos porque creía que al igual que la brujas el interior se reflejaba en el exterior y a los feos porque creía en la redención y en la bondad de todos los corazones.

Un día recolectando materiales para una pócima sanadora, algo atrajo su atención. Vio no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba un muchacho. Tenía los ojos negros como el azabache, pelo rubio como el oro, piel blanca como el papel y era alto y con postura elegante. Pero lo que mas la fascino de

él fueron sus ojos profundos como el océano.

Ella salió de entre los arbustos y le saludo:

-Hola-dijo sonriendo alegremente.

El muchacho le miro con desconcierto y escepticismo ya que no era muy común encontrar gente en medio del bosque.

-Hola- le dijo con suma seriedad.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto Eruka sonriendo aun mas.

-Gabrielle Le Blanc- Respondió con la misma seriedad

-Que bonito nombre-Dijo con una sonrisa repleta de dulzura.

-¿El tuyo?-pregunto Gabrielle con algo de interés y curiosidad, ya que quería saber el nombre de la chica que con tanto misterio y alegría caminaba por el bosque sola.

-Eruka-dijo con un poco de timidez.

-Eruka-repitió para si mismo, para no olvidarse de su nombre jamás.

Ella rápidamente sonrió y empezó a afirmar con la cabeza.

El sonrió por la dulzura de ella, le cogió con amabilidad su mano y le dijo con una noble sonrisa-Mucho gusto en conocerla, Eruka-.

Desde ese día ellos se reunieron en ese punto exacto.

Gabrielle le dijo que el había cometido muchos errores de los cuales estaba profundamente arrepentido y aunque la gente no le creía, esos errores lo había lastimado mas que a nadie.

Él le enseñó sobre el peso de los errores propios. Ella le enseñó a perdonarse a si mismo. Él le enseñó el poder sanador de una lágrima. Ella le enseñó el poder sanador de una sonrisa. Él se refugió en ella para encontrar la paz. Ella se refugió en él para encontrar la aventura. Él le enseñó que no se puede escapar del pasado. Ella le enseñó que en cambio se puede modificar el futuro. Él le enseñó que siempre hay tiempo para arrepentirse. Ella le enseñó que siempre hay tiempo para enamorarse.

No tardaron en enamorarse profundamente.

El le curo su ignorancia sobre el mundo humano y ella curo su herida del alma y corazón.

Ella con un hechizo hizo un amuleto para ambos, reflejando su eterna amistad y cariño y el lo recibió con una sincera sonrisa de gratitud.

Un día cuando estaba caminando para encontrarse con Eruka, dos tipos lo siguieron para intentar emboscarlo.

Lo vieron hablar con Eruka y escucharon la charla de ellos. Se enteraron que aun quedaban brujas, que el era novio de una y que había más por la zona.

Ver eso les atrajo una idea cruel y maligna a sus mentes perversas, colmadas de rencor y el odio.

Cuando Gabrielle se encontraba ya volviendo para la comarca escucho un grito que decía:

-Brujo, hechicero! Muerte!- al principio no comprendió de donde venían aquellos gritos, pero cuando presto mas atención, se dio cuenta que provenían de la comarca en la cual el vivía.

Se acerco un poco más para escuchar mejor pero tan pronto como se acerco dos hombres lo sujetaron fuertemente de los brazos y lo arrastraron hacia donde provenían eso gritos.

Lo ataron a un tronco y lo dejaron a merced de los gritos de su propio pueblo.

Gabrielle, no comprendía para nada lo que pasaba hasta que un hombre se acerco y empezó a leer:

-Gabriele Le Blanc se le acusa de ayudar a una bruja asesina que mata a las personas que se extravían en los bosques, crear maldiciones para que no crezcan las plantas y matar animales para sus hechizos-dijo y volvió a enrollar la lista.

Gabriel no podía cree lo que estaba escuchando. Estaban culpando a Eruka de crímenes que ella jamás había cometido, ni cometería.

De repente uno de los hombres dijo-Si nos das la información de las brujas te podrás ir, de lo contrario morirás-

Al escuchar esas palabras su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Salvar su vida a cambio de la de Eruka .NO, ya había sacrificado la vida de alguien importante para el en el pasado y no repetiría el mismo error dos veces.

Entonces, Gabrielle dijo simplemente:

-No se de que me hablan-en tono sereno.

Los aldeanos se enfurecieron y empezaron a gritar, de entre ellos salieron: Adrien y Dimitri.

Gabriel y ellos nunca se llevaron bien .El los odiaba y el sentimiento era mutuamente correspondido.

El volvió a decir:

-No se de que me hablan-.

Dimitri cogió una de las antorchas y le grito al pueblo:

-No quiere ayudar a su propia gente, su pueblo, sus compañeros y colegas. Claramente esta embrujado y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para revertir el hechizo .Pero si el estuviera bien definitivamente no quisiera esto y preferiría la muerte antes que esto-Tan pronto como termino de decir eso cogió la antorcha y le lanzo a Gabrielle.

El empezó a gritar de dolor pero no dijo nada en contra de Eruka ni aun cuando soltó su último suspiro, sin embargo había algo en lo que el no había pensado, y era que ellos ya sabían donde vivían la brujas.

Mientras tanto Eruka había ido al lugar donde siempre se encontraba con Gabrielle. Ella estuvo esperándolo durante horas, pero nunca llego. Y tampoco alcanzo a oír lo que quería decirle "TE AMO".

Cuando estaba volviendo se encontró con una escena que la devasto total mente. Todas sus hermanas y amigas…estaban…estaban muertas.

Se tiro al suelo y empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. De repente de entre las sombras salió Dimitri.

Hablándole con una voz burlona dijo:

-¿Buscas a alguien?-

-¿Que les has hecho?-

-Yo nada y a ti no te pasara nada si vienes conmigo, se mi esposa o muere-

-Jamás-

El sonrió y empezó a correr .Ella lo persiguió hasta que llego al pequeño pueblo.

Sus piernas no soportaron su peso cuando vio hay en medio de la plaza el cadáver de Gabriel.

Y al no aguantar mas empezó a llorar lágrimas de odio, hacia todos, y sobre contra esa gente que tanto daño le había hecho.

Dimitri soltó una carcajada y dijo:

-Esto le pasa a los traidores-y empezó a reír con locura.

Eruka dijo algo en un tono tan silencioso que pareció un susurro, fue entonces que Dimitri se acerco y la tomo del cuello, alzándola y diciendo:

-Disculpa que dijiste- dijo en tono burlón.

-Dije que las personas como tú y el resto de humanos no merecen vivir-

Y a los pocos segundos de decir esto, el murió.

Ese día, los aldeanos fueron muriendo uno por uno, cayendo a los pies de Eruka, quien tenía el corazón consumido por la pena y el dolor.

Cuando otra gente fue, encontraron el cadáver de Gabriele enterrado pero el amuleto que ella le había dado, ya no se encontraba en su cuello.

Después de que todos los aldeanos murieran, Eruka se fue a lo más profundo del bosque, deseando con toda su alma venganza… venganza de los que mataron a su amado y a sus hermanas, pero su corazón no se lo permitía.

Sabia que si seguía teniendo su dulce corazón nunca lograría tener el valor necesario para su venganza. Fue así que con todas sus fuerza, tomo a su corazón y se lo arranco del pecho, y con el poco aliento que le quedaba lo lanzo lo mas lejos que pudo.

En el lugar exacto donde cayó su corazón apareció una casa de caramelo.

Eruka se acerco a verla más de cerca y una cruel idea vino a su mente. Usaría esa casa para atraer a los niños que se extraviaban en el bosque y los acabaría.

Así poco a poco, incluso si le tardaba toda una vida, destruiría a todos los humanos que le fueran posibles.

Poco a poco, raptaba a los niños de la aldea, los cocinaba y se los comía. Repetía el proceso una y otra vez exitosamente.

Pero todo se termino el día que se encontró con Hansel y Gretel.

Ese fatídico día su misión había terminado eternamente.

Ese día Hansel y Gretel llagaron a la aldea y cuando dijeron lo ocurrido fueron tratados como héroes, ya que nadie sufrió lo que ella había sufrido, nadie compartió sus lágrimas de soledad o dolor, nadie vio su belleza desaparecer paulatinamente, junto con la dulzura de su alma.

Al día siguiente llegaron los habitantes del pueblo para quemar la casa de la bruja pero lo que encontraron los dejos perplejos y desconcertados.

Ahí donde debía estar la casa había una mujer muerta con una profunda herida en el pecho y en una mano un corazón de caramelo y en la otra un amuleto… el amuleto de Gabriel.

Flash Back

Cuando ella se encontraba en la brasa y al borde de morir empezó a escuchar una dulce voz que no había oído en mucho tiempo:

-Gabrielle-dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Ahí frente a ella se encontraba Gabrielle con todo el esplendor con el que lo recordaba, y sobre todo sus precioso ojos negros que la miraban con el mismo amor con los que la habían visto hace tantos años.

-He llegado tarde-

Ella bajo la cabeza y dijo- Si mírame soy un monstruo, ¿quien en su sano juicio quisiera pasar siquiera un minuto con un ser tan cruel?-.

-Recuerdas hace años cuando estaba desolado caminando por el bosque, tú me mostraste dos cosas. Siempre nos podemos arrepentir y siempre nos podemos enamorar- y el en ese momento extendió su mano para que ella las sujetara, y cuando lo hizo, su antigua belleza volvió al igual que su dulce corazón.

Y fue así que cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, lo que vio la hizo llorar de felicidad. Sus hermanas y Gabrielle estaban hay junto a ella, en paz.

FIN


End file.
